


Coronation

by DifferentNameJustInCase



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crying, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentNameJustInCase/pseuds/DifferentNameJustInCase
Summary: "Porter...?" Hugo managed. "Porter...?"Hushing him, Porter whispered in the calmest voice he could maintain."It's okay. It's over now."Hugo hummed as if he hadn't been wasting away at all for the past few minutes. "Oh...I seem to be bleeding."





	Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Icarus [Flashback] => Pixel Empire => Technicolor
> 
> I wrote this initially in my German notebook during a recent German class period and posted it to a #writing Discord channel last week. Uploaded here to accompany the rest of my fics, but is unrelated. Enjoy!

Porter cringed at the red liquid seeping into his black cloak but remained resilient in his march. His blistered and bloodied hands, once wrapped cleanly with bandages, were gripped tightly to his cargo. He couldn't tell who's blood was staining the clothes he clung to. Trudging across the uneven sands, the man clutched a limp body closely in bridal-style. However, the image of the two was far from the joyous mood that they had been in earlier that week.  
  
Hugo's breathing was getting slow enough to urge Porter to push on a little faster even if the sand began to pool in his soiled boots at the speed.  
  
In every step, Hugo's blood would fall to the sands in drops, staining it red. What was left of the dying man's army, The Imperium, scrambled to dig at the blemishes in the earth. They pawed away at the grains for the colorful crystals left behind by the descended life force. Porter didn't know why they clambered for the remains, but he decided not to dwell on it for too long. Bigger things were at stake.  
  
Some of these light beings began to shamble and crawl towards Porter, moaning something incomprehensible. Porter would know what they were saying if he'd spent more time with the prince and future emperor in his arms. He only muttered "sorry" in hoarse croaks to the grieving creatures.  
  
"He flew too close to the sun!" they screamed. "He flew too close to the sun!"  
  
The chants grew stronger and more blood-curdling pressing Porter to march even quicker than before.

 

* * *

 

Each stride towards the destination might as well have been a gunshot to Porter's stomach. The fatigue of battle was beginning to settle into his joints, but he made it in one piece to the entrance of Hugo's personal watchtower.  
  
Bursting from the shuffling horde surrounding the structure, two humans came sprinting towards Porter. He recognized them from earlier that week before any sign of a war sprung up in the Empire. It was Hugo's favored escorts, Icarus and Asteria.  
  
Asteria rushed to Porter's side, preventing the two from toppling over even in her own tiredness. Hugo opened his eyes briefly to see Asteria and Icarus' worried faces before nodding and closing them again. Porter watched the two exert themselves to unlock the tower door in a flash of brief light, revealing the darkness within. The last thing Hugo saw before he was shrouded in the shadow awaiting inside the empty ruins was the two holding each other, waving to him in sobs as the entry closed.

 

* * *

 

"Porter...?" Hugo managed. "Porter...?"

Hushing him, Porter whispered in the calmest voice he could maintain.  
  
"It's okay. It's over now."  
  
Hugo hummed as if he hadn't been wasting away at all for the past few minutes. "Oh...I seem to be bleeding."  
  
All Porter could do was nod and begin his ascent up the distressed stairs.

"Did we win?" asked Hugo. His speech was so casual and soft that Porter stumbled on the next step, still barely half way up the entire staircase.

Porter's thoughts flashed back to the man in his arms soaring straight into the swarming blackness that shrouded the land in misery and storms of flame with enormous wings of multi-colored light to eliminate the source of destruction. Porter's own creation as a matter of fact: The Shaman. An extremely powerful being that fell into the wrong hands and the wrong thoughts. Sure, he helped in the final moments of the fight, but Porter's stupidity had nearly jeopardized the victory. He almost succumbed to and gave up his powers for The Shaman's will. _Hear what I hear_ , it said. _It will all die out._  
  
Swallowing thick, Porter responded, "Yes, _You_ won." and met the last step with a heavy thud, surveying the devastated throne room. A single throne, once shimmering with brilliance and pigment, remained lonely and gray in the square room save for a few beams of sunlight from the cracks in the ceiling.  
  
Hugo chuckled. "Don't say that. _We_ won, Porter. You and me." Porter smiled sadly and laughed back. Hugo exhaled and closed his eyes before talking again.

"Remember when you arrived at the palace last week and the first night you stayed, you asked me for a dance several nights _before_ the ceremony?

Porter recoiled at the memory of being chewed out by one of Hugo's servants and groaned, "Yes! How was I supposed to know that wasn't allowed?! Your guards are kind of dicks."  
  
"They aren't dicks," Hugo whined. "It's just palace protocol, Porter. It's just not every day that an unknown Lionhearted is found...flirting with the prince after hours."

"Should've invited me into the city sooner then to get to know the family." Porter attempted to say with his throat feeling tighter, reaching the center of the room.  
  
Hugo coughed in pain when Porter sat him on the throne. "Christ, I'm...bleeding...a lot."  
  
Porter nodded again with tears burning in his eyes, shrugging off his tarnished outerwear to kneel at the arm of the throne. Hugo blankly stared off out into the setting sun that peeked through the open wall and reached out for the other man's hand with forced breaths. Porter clasped Hugo's palm with a shaking grip.  
  
"If this doesn't work, promise me you won't forget me, okay?" was the last thing Porter heard ring throughout the chamber before the heavy breathing stopped. He raised his now tear-stained face to see Hugo's mouth open in mid-speech. It was almost as Hugo had meant to say something more and that pained him the utmost.

Porter anticipated something to happen in his frozen state. Anything. He racked his memory for any details that he could've heard across the cities for cases of resurrection desperately in hope, but could not recall.  
  
"Oh god. I'm sorry, Hugo. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Porter choked as he stood, face in his dirtied hands.  
  
Gasping for air, Porter pressed a kiss to Hugo's forehead and closed his blank eyes with shaking fingers. He made sure to etch every detail of his peaceful demeanor on the throne in eternal rest into his memory. It was almost funny to Porter when he remembered that Hugo would sometimes be out like a light like this deep into the night in the forest library they met at for the first time, but the loneliness was starting to get to him. 

The sun was setting and it would only be a matter of time before everyone in all the lands would know the heir to the Pixel Empire was missing. He had to keep moving but couldn't will his legs to start.

Something was keeping him there. Porter figured it was the agony coursing through every fiber of his being, but he physically could not move a limb.

The tower shook with a force that threatened to have it topple over, sending Porter into a cold sweat of fear.

The room was filled with an illumination nearly blinding him as the pulsations within the building diffused out in enormous waves.

An undulating and glitchy voice rang loudly in Porter's ears.  
  
"I know you tend to be the stoic kind, but you couldn't even give me an 'I love you' before you left?"  
  
The tower was really threatening to crash now with every quake but Porter noticed the floor under him shifting and changing in brilliant colors.

Raising his gaze from the floor upwards, Porter's eyes widened at the figure advancing towards him with wings that shouldn't have been able to be supported by a person of their size. Feathers trailed behind the being in colors that Porter had never seen before in his life. Kind of blurry at first from the initial flare of luster, he squinted in confusion at the shimmering angel.

"H-Hugo?" Porter dumbly questioned before the being embraced him wholly.

 

* * *

 

Asteria and Icarus pushed their way through out of the crowds of Imperium soldiers to get a better look at the tower and avoid falling debris. It was completely new again and pulsing with aquamarine lights across every square that made up the patterns on the building. They spun around to see the war-torn city in the distance across the desert changing. The Imperium soldiers stopped their tottering about and simply kneeled towards the tower in synchronized fashion much to their surprise.


End file.
